Not worth it
by Last.one.02
Summary: Everybody in NCIS have to take an test. If they fail, they'll be out of NCIS. Surprise test :D . Set in season 2 I think. And it is a Crack!Fic   Written for the test challenge in NFA


Tony, Kate, McGee, Morrow, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby and Gibbs were sitting in a exam room. They had their different tables and 2 pencils in their hands. They all were desperately looking the last things they had written down. No talking to others, just reading through the last things they didn't quite know yet.

The door opened and a woman walked in. She took the notes, put them in her desk and put the test sheets on the tables.

'' You have 2 hours to finish your exam or you won't be in NCIS anymore. You may now open your tests, '' she said.

Everybody took their sheets and started writing.

Tony looked at the questions and didn't know what to write, he was thinking, but he didn't remember anything from the past lectures. His head was empty. He was way too busy with flirting with Kate and sleeping, he never knew, that something like that would come.

Kate was looking at the test and realized that she won't pass it. She hadn't been listening to those things at all, she was occupied with teasing Tony and flirting with him. Of course she knew the basic things, but nothing specific as this test required. NCIS agent doesn't need to know these things, these are for people, who are not agents, people, who work with people, normal people, not murderers or terrorists like she does. Like all NCIS agents do.

Tim was writing fast. He knew all the answers, he had payed attention and it was so clear. There was no question about anything. He will pass this test and get an high score. He was good, he was rocking the scene and he was a rock star. For once he knew, that he is better than Tony is and he will pass. It was great. He had a big smile on his face as he was writing. He finished with 10 minutes and enjoyed checking his test.

Director Tom Morrow was cursing himself under his breath. He had never listened what the woman was telling. She was hot, but he was married. Her lectures had been just for fun and also the protocol was ordering that. But now, he was confused. He didn't know the answer, but he is the director of NCIS. It was not a good thing, if SecNav finds it out. He will be replaced. And all because of some stupid test he had ordered a long time ago. Why hadn't he listened ?

Ducky was very pleased with this exam. It was simple and he knew things. Not so much from those lectures, but from his previous experiences with people a long time ago. He didn't know everything, but he knew things enough to pass it. He finished within an hour.

Jimmy Palmer was writing and then deleting and then writing again. He knew the answers, those lectures had always been so interesting, but this time he just didn't know what to write exactly. He knew those things. He had been such an enthusiast on every lecture. First one to enter and the last one to exit. Yeah, those had been the highlights of his weeks.

Abby was writing something she had learned before. She had listened, but not good enough it seemed. She loved NCIS way too much to fail this test and leave everybody here. She hadn't liked those lectures, but those weren't that bad either. She was dealing okay with those. Of course she had been looking McGee a lot, but she had still heard some things to pass. Not with a high score though.

Gibbs looked at those questions and he wanted to shoot the women in front of him. He is an agent not someone who works with people. Beside he had managed to ignore all of those rules or things in Paris, Serbia and all other places in Europe. He hadn't cared, Jenny hadn't. He crossed those lines between right and wrong, in that point of view. He felt anger towards the woman, who had made those questions and also now was checking them. He wrote something, hoping to pass, but he knew that he'll have some words with Morrow later, after the test.

2 hours later...

'' Put your pencils on the table, your time is up, '' the woman said.

Everybody put their pencils on the table and the woman took their tests.

'' Wait here, it takes less than 20 minutes to check them. I'll be back, '' the woman said and disappeared.

'' Director, I wanna have a word with you, '' Gibbs turned to Morrows

'' Yes ? '' the director turned.

'' Why we need this test ? '' Gibbs was angry.

'' So you could act this time. We all know Paris and how you broke those lines, '' Morrows said.

'' Oh, boss I'm sure you passed. It was so good and easy test, '' McGee said.

'' Shut up or I'll shoot you, '' Gibbs said.

From that on, everybody was quiet until the woman came back.

'' Now, McGee and Palmer – very good, you got high score. Sciuto, Morrow and Mallard – you did good, you passed. Todd – you passed it with the worst score. DiNozzo and Gibbs – I'm sorry, you failed. You have to retake this test or you are fired, '' the woman said as she was giving back tests.

Kate laughed at Tony and Gibbs, who both were disappointed a little.

'' Miss Taylor. I have to say that you are fired, because I can't lose my 2 best agents, '' Morrow said.

Miss Taylor had big eyes and she walked out of the room pissed.

'' Sexual harassment test is not worth it, '' Morrow said.

Everybody laughed.


End file.
